shrekadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Storm over the Castle of Friendship/Stygian and the Pillars came to the rescue
Here is how the Overlord storms the Castle of Friendship in The Overlord Unleashed. Meanwhile at the Castle of Friendship, everyone and everypony were having a great celebration. SpongeBob and Patrick: (singing the Goofy Goober Theme Song) Pinkie Pie: Yay! Go, SpongeBob and Patrick! Po: Okay, that is just plan awesome! Sandy Cheeks: You said it, Po. All of a sudden, a black storm cloud appears in the sky over the castle. Pinkie Pie: Ooh! I bet those are the clowns I ordered! But as the entrance gate was busted opened, the twisted balloon was deflated. Pinkie Pie: ...Or definitely not the clowns I ordered. Party Favor: (as everyone and everypony gasped) Brian, no! Then, Clouse came out with his microphone. Clouse: Ponies and creatures of Equestria and beyond, we come on behalf of the fearsome, the powerful, the almighty... Overlord! With that said, everyone and everypony was terrified. Female pony: This is terrible! Clouse: And now, to deliver the evil, evil message, put your hooves together for Pythor P. Chumsworth. Then, Pythor slithered to the entrance gates as Twilight and Spike begin to notice him. Twilight Sparkle: Is that a... snake? Spike: I think so, but how does he even have arms? Soon, the princesses came up to him. Princess Celestia: "Pythor" is it? How may we help you? Pythor P. Chumsworth: Oh, I'm so glad you asked. How about we start with your complete and total surrender? Then, Twilight stepped up to him nervously. Twilight Sparkle: Hi there. Princess of Friendship. Not exactly sure what's going on, but I know we can talk things out. Pythor P. Chumsworth: Oh, goody. All four Princesses. Here's the deal, ladies. The Overlord needs your magic. Give it up nicely, please, or we make it difficult for everyone! Princess Luna: And why should we cower before you? There's one of you and hundreds of us. Pythor P. Chumsworth: (chuckles) I was hoping you'd choose "difficult". With one whistle, General Cryptor came with the Nindroid Army. As the Nindroids surround the princessess, Fizzlepop tried to fight them back. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Twilight, get them out of here! Croc: I got your back, Fizzlepop! Grubber: Same here! Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Go! Now! But it was too late, the Nindroids surrounded them. Until, Stygian and the Pillars of Old Equestria came to the rescue. Stygian: (blast a few Nindroids) Need any help? Grubber: Hey, fellas. Monkey: What took you guys so long? Stygian: I had to finish my studies at Friendship University. Then, they blasted with a net gun as a lot of smoke appeared. Pythor P. Chumsworth: (chuckles) Easy as pie. General Cryptor: Oh I love pie. Oh, you have good aim. You totally caught the princesses pretty good. But as it turns out, those were fake gag princesses. Pythor P. Chumsworth: Those aren't the princesses! With one look around, he was mostly annoyed. Pythor P. Chumsworth: Cryptor, get them now! So, Cryptor took off to gather the other Nindroids. General Cryptor: The princesses are escaping, we gotta find them! So, the Nindroids rallied up in search for the princesses of Equestria.